


Facing a Few Truths

by Eipos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Identity Issues, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Identity, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eipos/pseuds/Eipos
Summary: Peter has a few questions he has been pondering over. He really needs those answers and he's going to get them, even if it means stealing a precious lab project.





	Facing a Few Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puckity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckity/gifts).



> This work was for the Starker Exchange event and this was my gift for puckity! Hopefully you'll all like it!

Peter doesn’t really know… a lot of things actually. Not to say that he’s stupid. In fact, knowing that you don’t know everything is actually a form of knowledge,  _but_ … Okay. Not the point.  
  
What’s really important is the fact that Peter is a giant, mushy mess. Mr. Stark is… kind of the center of Peter’s world right now… But it’s complicated. Because Peter looks up to Mr. Stark, which kind of makes him like a father figure. Peter is impressed with Mr. Stark’s knowledge, his personality, his passion for science. And there is this kind of mentorship thing going on between the two of them and Mr. Stark is definitely treating him like Peter is his son or something.  
  
But… There are those moments where Mr. Stark looks down at his lips. Where the eyes of the man get… fiery. And Peter… well Peter doesn’t feel disgusted. He kind of likes it actually. Hence the problem.  
  
Peter doesn’t know what he wants. Does he just want to have someone to fill the father figure he desperately needs? Does he want to be Mr. Stark’s lover? Peter doesn’t feel like he really has a choice. Because, if he’s being completely honest… Why the heck would Mr. Stark ever settle for him?  
  
He wouldn’t ever. And Peter has to accept that and get over… whatever it is he feels for the man. And to do that, he kind of needs to know about those freaking feelings he has.   
  
Problem is, Peter doesn’t have that much time for himself to try and figure things out. Not when he’s in the middle of exams, studying like it’s going out of style, while still going out at night to keep New York safe. He can’t waste time to just think (especially when he’s been thinking about the issue for a few months now and he clearly can’t find the answer).  
  
So, when Peter hears about one project they’re developing in the labs at Stark Tower, he suddenly knows what he needs to do.  
  
***  
  
Slipping into the specific lab Peter wants to get inside isn’t hard at all. Not because the security is bad, very much the opposite. It’s just that Peter is an intern and, well, Mr. Stark does tend to give him a lot of leeway. Until Peter takes too much that is. He’s sure he’ll be constrained to fewer labs after this, but this is more than worth the shot.  
  
No, the hard thing is keeping a straight face. See, Peter likes to think of himself as a very good person, and to be a good person, this means not lying and not stealing. Now, of course, he’s not naive and he does lie sometimes. To bad people. Or people that he doesn’t know. And there’s this one time he stole from a pickpocket…  
  
Anyway. The issue here is that he knows the people who work at the lab, having worked with them a few times now. And he knows that they’re all nice. They’re all geeks and just passionned by what they do. And while Peter can steal from nice people without too much trouble, he always does so when it’s for the greater good.  
  
This. This here isn’t for the greater good.  
  
So Peter feels bad, but he succeeds in distracting the team of scientists and interns by popping in with some cookies from the nearest coffee shop (something that he actually does from time to time when he has some money). Every single one of them immediately jumps on him, like hungry piranhas, and Peter then has the excuse to walk to the table where he knows the item he needs is sitting.   
  
Stealing the clear little bottle he wants is, sadly, a piece of cake, and Peter feels a bit disgusted with himself. He feels his smile slip from his face and he just knows that his face has lost some of its colour.  
  
“Are you alright?” Jen, one of the scientists, asks, concern painted on her face.  
  
Peter smiles unconvincingly to her. “Um… I’m just- Yeah. Not feeling too great.”  
  
“What’s wrong?” Immediately, everyone turns to him and Peter knows he needs to bail. As fast as possible. Before he cracks and tells them the truth.  
  
“Stomach ache,” he says quickly, his hand hovering in front of his torso. “I’ll be fine. Just… gonna head home early. Bye!”  
  
Peter leaves the lab before anyone can add anything. He feels like an idiot and like a bad person, but his need for answers is greater and so he shoves his guilt as far as he can.  
  
***  
  
Peter gets the chance to use the small vial he stole two days later, when his aunt is out on a date with some friends. He feels nervous, has only been thinking about this moment over and over since he got the precious liquid, but he quickly grabs everything he needs to finally get answers.  
  
He’s so ready to be done with this whole situation, but Peter still hesitates for a second once he finds himself sitting in his bathroom with the small vial and piece of paper full of questions. Despite himself, he feels a bit scared. What if the answers he gets aren’t the ones he wants to hear? What if they are? What if he’s already in too deep?  
  
What if his plan doesn’t work? What if the vial ends up killing him?  
  
Peter pushes away the panic. If he survived being bitten by a radioactive spider, then he should be fine ingesting a truth serum, even if the calculations went all wrong and the liquid ends up being more poison than anything else. He’ll be fine.  
  
With as much courage as Peter can manage, he grips the vial and brings it to his lips, swallowing every drop. He grimaces at the taste before looking at the mirror in front of him.  
  
Somehow, the world seems to slow down. Or maybe it speeds up. No. Wait, everything is just disconnected… Or is it? Peter knows what he sees. That’s his face in front of him. And he can also see the shower with the ugly curtains and the toilet behind him. But everything is… different. Like there’s a film over his vision or something.  
  
“Wow…” Peter mutters, impressed that the truth serum would work so fast. Unless it isn’t? Does it just affect his vision?  
  
Peter looks down to the piece of paper he brought with him, the movement making him dizzy. He grips the counter to stay in place until the feeling washes away.  
  
“That was not fun,” he complains to no one before bringing the piece of paper closer. He clears his throat as he reads the first question. “What is Mr. Stark’s name?”  
  
An obvious question, but when Peter wrote them, he wanted to be sure that the serum worked and that meant writing a few boring questions.  
  
As soon as the words leave his mouth, the tone implying it was a question, Peter feels this light-headed sensation invade his mind, making him answer without any control. “Anthony Stark.”  
  
Peter sighs in relief. Thank God, he didn’t steal this vial for nothing. He turns his attention back to the paper in front of him, skipping a few boring questions to get to the crux of the problem.  
  
“Do I like Mr. Stark?” Peter asks himself in the mirror.  
  
The answer comes almost immediately. “Yes.”  
  
He swallows, knowing the next question is going to steer his investigation in one of two ways. “Do I love Mr. Stark?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
And he really,  _really_  does. Suddenly, it’s all he can think about. How Mr. Stark always keeps an eye on him. How he will protect Peter with all he has. How his eyes light up when Peter wants to talk to him about science. How the man looks totally sinful when he works on his suit. How he only smiles crookedly at Peter.  
  
God… he’s so head over heels for the man.  
  
With difficulty, Peter looks down once more on his sheet. He still has a few questions he wants answered. Like…  
  
“Do I see Mr. Stark as a father figure?” Because he could love the man, but only as a father figure, right?  
  
“He’s my daddy,” he answers, his mind getting overrun by mental images of Mr. Stark pampering him, taking care of him, spanking him, having sex with him.  
  
And… yeah. That’s where Peter’s mind bursts. Because there’s a part of him that just doesn’t understand why he would want someone to be a father figure and still have sex with that person. How is this even possible?  
  
But then there’s the other, bigger part of him that just yearns for Mr. Stark. He wants the man. He wants him  _so much_. To the point that he has this growing stab of pain in his chest. It hurts and Peter just wants it to stop and for it to stop, he  _needs_  Mr. Stark.  
  
***  
  
Tony is at a very boring meeting when he suddenly gets a call from FRIDAY. He answers immediately, happy for any distraction he can get from the old man droning on and on in front of him.  
  
“Hey, boss?” FRIDAY asks, hesitantly.  
  
Tony stands up, noting the urgency in FRIDAY’s tone. “What is it?”  
  
“Peter is at the tower in your penthouse… He seems to be under the influence of some drug.”  
  
Tony doesn’t even take the time to make an excuse to the board. He just runs out of the conference room and flies to his car, not even seeing the people he passes by. “Have you checked his vitals?”  
  
“Yeah, boss,” FRIDAY assures him as Tony starts his car and drives away. “Everything is normal, except for his breathing and heartbeat that are a bit quick. He just… has been asking for you. Consistently.”  
  
Tony takes a deep breath to try and calm down. It hasn’t been long since he has known Peter, but the kid has to be his kryptonite. Honestly, nothing can get as fast under his skin than Peter. To the point where he knows this relationship he has with the kid is under high scrutiny. He knows he should back off. The kid is like, what, at least thirty years younger than him? And he’s still a teen.  
  
It’s so inappropriate. He knows this and everyone around him, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Happy, heck, EVERYBODY looks at him with this warning in their eyes.  
  
 _Don’t go there, Tony. Don’t you fucking go there. You’re not a pedophile, are you?_  
  
It’s keeping him up at night. That little voice that tells him how disgusting he is for wanting Peter that badly. For wanting to push the boy down on the mattress and fuck into him until the teen yells his name.  
  
As soon as he parks his car into the tower, Tony pushes the thoughts away. Right now, he has to take care of a teen that may have been taking some substance. Which doesn’t sound good. He quickly walks to the elevator, doesn’t even need to tell FRIDAY to take him upstairs.  
  
When Tony enters his penthouse, there isn’t any sound. It’s eery and Tony doesn’t like that. He calls out. “Peter?”  
  
He hears some rattling coming from the bedroom. Tony heads towards the sound. As soon as he opens the door, he finds Peter sitting on his bed with a pillow clutched in his arms. He also notices how dilated Peter’s eyes are, which is a cause for concern. Clearly he has taken something which sounds weird to Tony because Peter is so… so… good. A bit of a goodie two-shoe actually, which is completely endearing. But that means he walks a very straight line, so no drugs, right?  
  
“Peter?” Tony repeats, cautiously approaching the teen until he’s close enough to touch. “Are you alright?”  
  
Peter parts his lips, bringing Tony’s eyes to the sinful motion before he tries to ignore it.  
  
“Daddy?” the boy asks, his voice oddly husky.  
  
The word is like a punch to the gut. Tony gasps involuntarily as he imagines a few scenarios, the images flashing through his mind. Holly. Damn. This would be…  
  
 _Don’t go there, Tony._  
  
Tony has to shake his head and remind himself that Peter isn’t in his right mind. “What are you doing here, Peter?”  
  
“I wanted to see you, daddy,” Peter pouts.  
  
Tony blinks a few times. He really can’t go there. Honestly. There’s no way this relationship could work… And there are supposed to be other reasons too… “Okay. Um. Okay,” Tony fumbles.  
  
“I missed you so much,” Peter says, a hitch in his voice as he lets go of the pillow to wrap his arms around Tony. “I want you so much…”  
  
Tony can’t help himself but hug the teen back. How could he not? Especially when Peter seems to be in such distress. But… “Peter, did you take something? I promise I won’t be mad if you did.”  
  
Peter nods his head and a little sob escapes his mouth. “Yeah. I’m so sorry! I stole the truth serum in the labs and drank it!”  
  
“Truth serum?” Tony echoes, dumbfounded. He heard about the project, but it can’t really be working, can it?  
  
Peter nods a second time. “Yeah… I wanted to know how I felt about you…”  
  
Tony has to swallow down excess saliva. “And did you find your answer?” God his voice sounds gravelly.  
  
“Yes. You’re my daddy.”  
  
Tony feels disappointment. And then he feels disgusted at himself. God. He’s such a pervert, thinking there could more. Of course the kid just wants a father figure. What’s wrong with him? Thinking he could have sex with a minor?  
  
“Daddy!” Peter moans plaintively as he looks at Tony in the eyes. “I want you!”  
  
“What?” Tony asks, a tad confused.  
  
Peter grumbles and then pulls at Tony’s arms. With his greater strength, he gets Tony to fall forward and Peter doesn’t waste time, stradling Tony’s lap before plunging down and kissing the man.  
  
Tony is so surprised that he doesn’t respond, completely frozen on the spot. It’s only once Peter whines in displeasure that Tony finally moves, his body responding to the kiss despite all the reasons why he shouldn’t do so. He grips Peter by the neck, tilting the teen’s head to get a better angle. He also brings Peter’s ass closer to his crotch so that he can grind into the boy.  
  
Tony sees sparks behind his eyelids as Peter moans brokenly into his mouth. “Daddy… Daddy, more, please, please, please,” Peter asks, completely out of breath.  
  
And, God… Tony is really tempted. He so wants to bring this boy to completion. But there’s a part of Tony, the biggest, that’s uncomfortable with the situation, seeing as Peter is under the influence of the serum and it just… doesn’t sit well with Tony. He’s convinced that Peter is still a virgin and Tony wants to be sure everyone is fully consenting… And he also wants to be a hundred percent sure that Peter will remember this situation.  
  
So, with great regret, Tony leans away from Peter’s lips, making sure to catch the teen’s eyes. “How about we go sleep for a bit?”  
  
Peter frowns. “But I want you.”  
  
Tony sighs. “I know, baby. But I want you once you’re sober. Can you wait just a little bit longer?”  
  
Peter pouts. “I don’t want to wait,” he says quietly.  
  
“I promise that we’ll have as much fun as we want afterwards. I just want to be sure that you really, really want this.”  
  
Peter surges forward, hugging Tony. “I do. I really do. I love you so much, daddy.”  
  
Tony can’t help but feel his heart skip a few times. Oh, Peter is going to destroy him for sure. “I love you too, baby. Now we’re going to sleep for a while and have a very big discussion once we’re sure there’s no more truth serum in your system, alright?”  
  
“Alright,” Peter says as he yawns, settling comfortably into Tony’s arms.  
  
Tony takes a big breath. The situation is surreal. It seems fake, actually. But no matter if the truth serum truly is in working order or not, this situation at least showed that he really needs to face the feelings he arbours for Peter. He needs to talk to the teen and tell him how much he wants him. And if the serum is any indication… things should work out.


End file.
